Almost Lost you
by Legolassette Kleos Remoris
Summary: "The whistling grew louder, the spinning faster, and suddenly, she was scared she wouldn't see victory."
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Lost You**

**Diclaimer:****I do not own the Avengers, though I wish they did.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hawkeye," Natasha said into her earpiece. "Nat, what are you doing?" He replied. "Um, little help here." She glanced at him, and he said "I got him" She saw him aim and she closed her eyes, hoping he would pull through for her again, as he had done so many times before. The thought bothered her, knowing he had done so much for her, and she hadn't even returned half the favor. When she opened her eyes again, Loki was flying through the air. Snickering, she looked at Clint, he had a triumphant look on his face. He smiled at her, catching her wink.

She continued flying through the air, moving past Clint at a very high speed, then, nearing Stark Tower,she posed herself to jump off the Chitauri speeder. She inhaled a deep breath, held it, and launched herself off the airship. The gravel below her crashed and crunched as she went tumbling over and over and over again, finally settling to a stop. When she got to her feet, she saw Eric Selvig looking over the edge of the tower. She started towards him, and he rolled over to face her. "When I built the Tesseract, I made a safety just in case something like this ever happened ," Natasha was struck with a sense of realization so strong she thought she would fall off the building. "Loki's sceptor!" She exclaimed. "Yes, and I'm looking right at it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Lost You**

**Chapter 2**

"I can close it, does anyone copy, I repeat, I can close the portal." Natasha was standing atop Stark Tower, Loki's scepter in her hands. "Do it!" Steve exclaimed, but tony Stark cut in with "No wait. I gotta nuke comin' in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it." Natasha saw the hero in question fly by, carrying a nuke! He continued upward, heading for the portal opening. She watched him, watched him until he disappeared into space, a million miles away, then she was distracted by Clint. "Nat, you okay?" she sighed, she didn't have time for this right now. "Yeah." she replied wearily, willing for Tony to come back through that dumb portal. "Come on Stark." she whispered to herself, staring straight up into the portal. Steve once again clicked into her earpiece, "Close it." he said sadly, almost as if he was regretting everything he had ever done wrong right at this moment. She pushed the scepter through the crown of the circle, just as Selvig had instructed her. As if by luck, right before the portal closed, Tony Stark came falling through, rapidly. She breathed a sigh of relief, then, she noticed he wasn't slowing down. "Oh no." she said, trying to figure out a way to save him from death by free fall. Glancing around, she couldn't find anything that could help him, except the Tesseract, which was emitting a high pitched whistle, spinning around in rapid circles. she felt her stomach drop down to somewhere around her knees. "Oh my god, it's gonna blow!" she had and impulse to scream into her comm., but it was too late. The whistling grew louder, the spinning faster, and then… BAM! It blew, throwing her backwards. the last thing she remembered was feeling herself slam against a wall


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Lost You**

**Chapter 3**

"Natasha, Nat, do you copy?" Hawkeye spoke into his communication device. When she didn't respond, he became worried. He had seen the explosion, he had heard the deafening roar as the cloud of smoke rose up in the sky. His thoughts, once again, slowly led to her. What if she was hurt… or worse! He couldn't bear the thought, so he contacted Steve.

"Cap, have you seen Natasha?" He asked him. "No, I thought she was with you." Steve replied. "Oh." he whispered. "Oh no!" Clint exclaimed. He grabbed an arrow, attached a grapple hook to the tip and aimed for the last place he had seen her, the top of Stark Tower. Pulling the bowstring as far back as it could go, he sighed, releasing the arrow. He held on tightly as he was dragged through the air by his own shot. "Where is she, please Nat, please be okay."

He landed on the roof, looking around until he saw her. "There!" he said, spotting her. she was sprawled on the ground, eyes closed. "Nat, wake up!" He exclaimed desperately, kneeling down beside her. He sighed, sliding one arm under her shoulders and the other in the crook of her knees, holding her gently. A while later, after he had been standing there for quite some time, he heard her moan, saw her eyes flutter open as she woke up. She looked up at him, and he felt her tense.

"Clint, what's going on, what happened?" She asked hurriedly. He smiled "Nothing happened, but, I thought I lost you. Nat, don't scare me like that again, please." She laughed, gazing up at him, a new emotion glittering in her eyes. Smiling, he set her down, but he didn't move away, instead, he reached for her hand, twining his fingers with hers. She moved in closer, then slowly, hesitantly, kissed him. It was an entirely new feeling, a feeling he loved almost as much as he loved her.

**The End**


End file.
